


The Bargeman

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Peeping, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Watching, bard is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Thranduil  didn't  know any better he'd  think the Bargeman was trying to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The elf king had gone out for a walk that afternoon the sun was high in the sky and it was a hot mid-summer day, though the tall trees covered the sun well. Thranduil was not very interested when he came upon a barge half beached and the bargeman wrangling up the empty wine barrels in a clearing where the sun was shining brightly. Thranduil had not been looking for or expecting anything special but he stopped to watch for a moment because he was worried that the spiders may get him. Not that he cared much but he rather wanted his barrel's filled his stock of wine was getting short after all. 

The man looked around after the barels were loaded and Thranduil thought he seemed curious, he didn't want any spies about and so he watched on longer. The Bargeman stepped off his boat onto the beach shrugging off the vest he had on over the loose shirt he wore under it pausing to glance around himself. Thranduil thought he looked in his directon for some time, he was slightly hidden behind some trees but if the bargeman has keen eyes he likely saw him though it didn't seem so when he reached back behind his head untying the ties holding back his half pony tail dropping it on the ground next to his divested vest. 

He ran his hands through the curly locks tossing his head back, he was facing away from the elf thankfully because he stayed watching in curiosity crouching down slowly careful not to make any sounds. The Bargeman then grabbed his shirt by the bottom hem pulling it off over his head. Thranduil was surprised how muscular his back and arms were; from hard labor probably. He was a strong contrast to the smooth lines of elves and Thranduil found himself entranced by his muscles coiling under tanned skin. The man then stretched his hands up to the sky with a sigh before he kicked his boots off, slowly untying his pants and very slowly letting them slide down his legs. The elf's breath caught suddenly and his pulse quickened. 

His back had scattered scars here and there but Thranduil didn't mind so much. His eyes wandered down from broad shoulders to his narrow hips to the dip in his back to his round bottom and toned legs, dark hair scittered his body but not so much that it was off putting.

Thranduil watched closely now as the man very slowly stepped into the cool water, dunking his head under then splashing back out at the surface. The elf barely holding back a little whimper when the man stood up so the water was only waist deep then tossed his head back soaking wet and glistening in the sun, he ran his hands through his hair again and smiled. Thranduil licked his lips.

The man then ran one hand over his impressive chest then down beneath the surface of the water in a smooth up and down motion; it was easy to fill in the blanks, his tongue snuck out licking his bottom lip. Thranduil felt the arousal rush straight down between his legs sending a shiver through his body who felt no less foolish for desiring a simple mortal bargeman while hiding behind the bushes. 

If Thranduil didn't know any better he'd think the Bargeman was trying to seduce him the way he tossed his hair to one side as his free hand played with one pert nipple. Thranduil actually whimpered this time sneaking a hand down to rub at his erection beneath the smooth fabric of his pants.

Thranduil watched on in rapt attention until he rubbed himself in a smooth rythm debating if he should take this little fantasy further or not his eyes closed when he let out a small gasps, forcing his eyes open so he wouldn't miss anything breath caught in his throat when he saw bright blue eyes looking right back into his with a devilsh grin on his lips, Thranduil knew he was found out when he made a 'come here' motion with his fingers in the Elf's direction, flirtingly nipping his bottom lip in his teeth. Thranduil bravely turned on his heel and ran fo it in the opposite direction.

 

OOO

Months later when Thranduil arrived in Dale with supplies and that damned Bargeman came forth as the leader of the town Thranduil wasn't sure if he had recognized him or not but judging by the look on his face he thought he probably did either way; this was going to be a very interesting few days indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lord Thranduil we did not look to see you here." He looked on him with awe as if he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I heard you needed aid." 

"I do not know how to thank you." Thranduil played coy when the bargeman looked so hopeful, he had to illude him someway.

"You're gratitude is missplaced, I've come to reclaim something of mine." Bard looked taken aback at first but quickly recovered with a nod.

"Aye, what may that be?" the elf was surprised at first when the new king smirked at him and he felt his cheeks get a little warm, he had never seen an elf or man in any age that could get his attention like this one can. Equally annoyed and confused Thranduil scoffed. 

"My jewels in the mountain, of course." he said trying to convince himself just as much as the man, at least now he was going to be a king and not some simple bargeman at least that's what he told himself to feel a little better about it.

"Ah." was his short reply the smirk falling slowly from his lips, Thranduil felt a little disappointed when the mans resolve slipped and he turned away from the conversation. 

Now Thranduil was more unsure if he remembered him from the river those long months ago, he watched him as he walked now with the bearing of a king his mind replaying that summer day when he had seen him naked and shining in the sunlight. He could remember it like it was yesterday, cursing his Elven memory he turned on his elk to begin making camp.

 

OOO

That night he invited the human to his tent to talk over war plans and played along with him that he didn't recognize him or perhaps he would think it was a different elf that had watched on as he rubbed himself through his trousers. It had taken a good twenty minutes for his arousal to subside that day, that he remembered very keenly.

Bard acted on as though nothing was amiss but the more time they spent together the more Thranduil was questioning how ignorant this man was, as far as he knows yet he's extremely intelligent. As he told him the story of killing Smaug his respect as well as the strong attraction he felt towards him grew larger. Much to Thranduil's dismay.

"I ought to get going, my children will be needing me." Bard announced when their plans had come to a stopping point. Thranduil thought momentarily, glancing over his shoulder as the man pulled his coat back on straightening his clothes.

"You have children?" Bard nodded.

"A son and two daughters." The Bargeman couldn't make up his mind about the expression the elf was making now, it was either one of curiosity or disdain. 

"and their mother must be with them?" if this man had a wife he wondered why he might try to seduce a complete stranger in the woods if so, he would give him a good scolding if he did not... Well he can't afford to think of that now. 

Thanduil almost wished he was still a simple bargeman in the river it would make a quick tryst more thinkable if he is a king he needs to remain amiable for trade. This is what one could call being caught between a rock and a hard place, Thranduil wouldn't mind so much if Bard was the hard place he was trapped by.

"She passed away some years ago." his tone was dark and sad, Thranduil softened as much as he does anyway and bowed his head lightly.

"I too have a son, his mother... I share your fate." Bard smiled softly with a nod setting a hand over his heart.

"My sentiments my lord, now if you'll forgive me I must see to my children." 

"Of course make haste, we will deliberate more tomorrow." Bard nodded once more before he turned and left the tent. Thranduil watched on more curious now than perhaps he had been before, first a bargeman with no personal boundaries but now he sees him as the noble king, a brave dragon slayer and above those things a loyal and dutiful father. The elf felt a strange tingling in his chest he had not felt in many years, thousands of years if he were honest and it made his breath catch quietly in his throat as one hand rested against his beating heart. He swallowed it down and filled his cup with more wine. Now at the brink of war was not the time for such things.

 

OOO

When Bard returned the next night with a wizard at his heels the elf was both delighted and annoyed, but then the hobbit came and told him of all the things he loves about his dwarves and all Thranduil could think was all those qualities fit better with a certain brunette at his left. Once payment was accepted and they were left alone, he thought the bargeman might leave again like he had done before. Perhaps he really had not recognised him, maybe he had forgotten altogether.

"Pray what was your occupation before Dragon Slaying, surely that isn't a suitable way for a father of three to make a living?" Thranduil asked as he filled the mans goblet again with more wine, Bard looked annoyed at the question at first but when he saw the playful smirk on that beautful face he smiled back.

"I'm a bargeman and with any luck I won't be slaying anymore dragon's in my life." Thranduil rose a brow and hoped the man might pick up what he was hinting at but with no such luck had to pressure on.

"A bargeman you say?" he sat down at the table and Bard nodded sipping at his wine before he took a seat next to him, feeling impatient Thranduil pressed on.

"You travel to Mirkwood often then?" Bard nodded "Do you make it normal practice to bath seductively in my river?" Bard looked shocked for just a moment before there was mischief in his eyes.

"Is it normal practice for you to be seduced?" Thranduil looked surprised with just a slight widening of his eyes and lips parted.

"You knew me, why did you not say?" Thranduil was annoyed that they had spent so much time dancing around this giant elephant in the room.

"You ran away." Bard accused with equal furvor.

"I did no such thing, I was needed elsewhere." Thranduil lied and Bard smirked.

"Your hand said otherwise." Thranduil's cheeks flushed being called out was not something he was used to and in honesty he found it very refreshing. 

"What was I to do? Meet up with a mortal bargeman with no concern for my reputation or if someone might've seen."

"You're right, I dare not insuilt the elven king with my advances, you're beyond me. You're not of my world King Thranduil, I was foolish and I doubt I shall ever make such a mistake again." Thranduil literally could not speak when Bard stood up grabbing his coat. "I take my leave, my Lord. we'll not speak of this again. I'll return at dawn to try again with negotiations. Good night." when he turned Thranduil couldn't stop himself he stood grabbing the man by his arm and spun him around, his once bright eyes were now dark with sorrow. 

"I'm not beyond you, Bard." Bard felt a rush of relief, grief and joy all at once when the elven king dipped down to kiss him as he wrapped him tight in his arms. Bard grabbed a handful of elven robe as he desperately kissed him back.

When they finally separated they were both a little breathless and bless him Bard had unshed tears in his eyes; Thranduil ran his thumb over a rough cheek cupping his face in his hand. "I'm honored that you may want someone as cold as I can be."

Bard trying his hardest to hold back the emotions threatening to fall, Life had not been kind to him from being orphaned to losing his wife while being thrust into fatherhood with no one to lean on and no one who cares. It had been far too long since he let himself indulge in comforts as this kind, when he saw an elf found him attractive without thinking he took a leap of faith and he was glad that he did. He refused to show weakness in front of such a stoic and strong being. 

"You're not cold. not to me." Thranduil kissed him gently this time; he never once thought in the last months that he would ever see the bargeman again and if he ever did he did not think it would have ever been like this.

"Bargeman, King, Dragon Slayer. Bard." Thranduil whispered against his lips and pulled him forward gently as he sat back into a chair and brought him to straddle his lap. Bard touched him softly now, his rough fingers ghosting over Thranduil's temples then cheeks. "Should we go to war tomorrow I do not want to leave this earth without being with you." Thranduil wrapped his arms around his waist kissing him deeply.

"Nor I." Bard took that as incouragement and pulled away to pull his shirt off over his head, Thranduil immediately latched on with his mouth against the exposed collar bone and sucked lightly. Bard moaned threading rough fingers through blonde hair. He tasted of smoke and sweat from the hard labors of the past days and Thranduil found he didn't mind so much, he was glad of the extreme contrast of his late wife for it did not bring up bad feelings in him. His hands reached around feeling the scars over the mortals back who was whispering uneligibly into blonde hair. 

"What happened to you?" he asked gently and Bard let out a shaky breath.

"Punishment for stealing bread." Thranduil ran gentle fingertips over the scars with a pout on his lips.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again." Thranduil moved his lips up to his neck then jaw as Bard fumbled with the elf's robes trying to rid him of them.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep." Thranduil pulled away long enough to unclasp his sword belt allowing his weapon to fall to the ground, Bard went after his clothes pulling the robes opened and down the Elf's shoulders. "You're so beautiful." the Bowman gasped as his eyes took in the milky flesh. "I'm not worthy of you." Thranduil in turn rid Bard of his belt.

"If anyone is, its you." he replied hands running over his tan flesh before reaching up and ridding Bard of his hair tie and running his fingers through surprisingly soft curls.

He pulled him down into another kiss parting his lips slowly and running his tongue across his bottom lip, Bard moaned quietly as his hands traveled down the elf's smooth chest and over a pink nipple. Thranduil pulled back surprised and Bard just smirked at him rolling his hips into him, he gently pressed the elf back until he was lounging into the seat and Bard continued on removing the last of his clothes taking in the sight of every inch.

"May I have you, right here, right now?" Bard gasped quietly as his hands ran over a smooth and flat stomach, Thranduil smiled up at him his eyes shining with mirth.

"Have your way."  Bard ran his thumb over a nipple making the elf squirm surprised that he could elicit something so sweet from such an old relic, Thranduil's lips parted and his head fell back when Bard played with his chest bending down to run a hot tongue over a nipple. Moving down his body he made his way down to kneel pulling his boots off one at a time. "What are you-" he was cut off with a moan when a hot mouth lapped at his lower stomach as he drug down his pants the rest of the way, the bowman's eyes looked up at him wide with want and it made the elf melt where he sat. Gasping quietly when he inched his lips down his hardening shaft. "By valar.." he was breathy as he watched on hands gripping the arm rests of his chair. Bard's hands moved up to massage his inner thighs as he worked and the elf shivered at the feeling of other hands on him. It had been so long he forgot how good this could feel. 

He swallowed thickly when he gripped him by the wrist and moved his hand up until he caressed his entrance, Bard looked surprised but no less pleased by the offer.

Thranduil said nothing just hoped his silent plea would be enough hesitantly Bard played with him before he pulled his lips away moving up to kiss him jaw then nip at the lobe of his ear, the elf whined and Bard felt proud he could make him make those quiet sounds. 

"Are you sure that's what you want?" though Bard was eager the gentleness was still in his eyes, Thranduil hesitated a long while before he nodded and slowly his lips curved upward.

"I haven't been so sure of anything in a very long time." Bard kissed him slowly as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Neither have I." he whispered between kisses and with surprising strength he stood up taking the elf with him who wrapped himself around the mortal as he carried him to the large bed in the corner, their size difference would've looked strange to anyone else but to them it felt perfect. Thranduil's long limbs tangled around him wantonly and Bard felt privileged to ever feel so needed by someone who doesn't need anyone. He laid him down on the silk bed carefully before he crawled up to rest between his legs.

"Be gentle with me Dragon Slayer." it didn't need to be said because their differences aside Bard had always been the kinder, gentler of the two.

"Do not fear, I won't hurt you." Thranduil nodded they were mostly silent after that, Bard was surprisingly good at deciphering his quiet noises and did the right things without much coaching, it wasn't one of those nights one brags about but neither Elf or Man found it could be any more perfect, with limbs tangled together and Thranduil all but wrapped around him, open mouthed kisses and quiet endearments. Thranduil thought he could stay like this forever, the warmth that had died with his wife was slowly becoming alight again and Thranduil was in equal parts afraid and delighted. The Bargeman brought out the best in him. In fact he reminded him that all life is important no matter how short and no matter how small. He was always afraid to open his heart again but Bard made it burst at the seams whether he wants it or not.

 

OOO

The negotiations didn't go well, Thorin remained unmoved even with the Arkenstone for bargaining then the other dwarves came too soon and the Orcs after that. Bard went to defend Dale glancing back at Thranduil as he went, he knew the elf must have been in more battles than he'd care to admit but he couldn't help but worry.

After the battle had calmed down and the enemy was on the run Bard found his children first to make sure they were safe, much to his relief they were unharmed never would he want them to be in such danger. he slayed a dragon to save them and a troll and by vallar he would kill a million orcs if that's what it took. They found shelter that night in a home in Dale and Bard worked with the others to carry in the wounded and sick, it had been a few days before he had time to breath much less ask of the Elven King's fate.  

The children had settled into bed after a long day of work and Bard found himself half asleep as he stared into the fireplace but there was a knock on his door that brought him out of his state tiredly he stood up and answered the door surprised and glad to see the Elven King standing on his porch.

"Thranduil." He smiled putting his exhaustion aside, Thranduil wordlessly moved forward and brought him into a tight hug, Bard wrapped him in his arms.

"Bard." he pulled back cupping his face in his hands.

"Come in, please." Bard pulled away stepping aside to let him in, Thranduil walked into the room his eyes roaming the space and Bard thought he looked very out of place in such a home.

"My people and I will be leaving soon, I wanted to come myself to let you know. I do hope to see you again soon, though I know you're duties will be plentiful." Bard frowned hearing he was to leave soon though he had not seen him since the battle had begun.

"I hope to see you soon as well." Bard hesitantly lifted a hand to the elf's cheek, Thranduil melted into the touch as he closed the distance between them to press his forehead against the mans. slowly he moved in and kissed him as Bard wrapped his arms around his waste. "My duties are also to my allies." Bard teased and Thranduil smiled pulling back slowly with one more kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I would hope so, King of Dale, besides I'll be coming back for the coronation." Bard smiled back.

"You'd better." Thranduil kissed him again before he pulled away completely. 

"I'll have more supplies sent to you when I get back to Mirkwood. if there is anything you need please ask." Bard nodded smiling.

"I will." Thranduil bowed his head and turned to the door to leave, he had preparations to make before they would go back.

"Thranduil, you're kind and very generous." The Elf smiled ruefully over his shoulder at him.

"Only to you, Bard." with that he turned and left the house, leaving a grinning Bargeman in his wake. perhaps he could still do his work as a Bargeman if only to spend a few hours in the Woodland Realm every other week.

 


End file.
